Black Man and Little Boy
by slash guy Officer o'Mance
Summary: This is an funny and innocence love story where Ryan has a secret love at Stanley will his love never be returned?


Black Man and Little Boy by Officer o'Mance

It was ordinary day at The Office. Jim was pranking Dwight and Dwight was like "shut up IDIOT," and manager Michael Scott was goofing off like always while Pam goes "Dunder Mifflin this is Pam." Ordinary wasn't boring, tho, at least for business school graduate Ryan.

"Boy have you lost your mind?" Oh god yeah... "Cuz I'll help you find it!" Ryan loves those words. He is looking at secret picture of Stanley on his cellphone, but the picture doesn't say it, that's just his memory. It still makes him cringe in his memory but tight in his pants.

Next he is talking to camera like a documentary...

"As long as I can remember, I loved being humiliated by older men. I think I started in school when my dad told me I was too stupid and bad at everything. I noticed it made me really really hot." He looks thoughtful for a sec and says "I guess my wood gets biggest when I feel smallest, hehe."

Then it's back to regular office view. Ryan is still looking at cellphone pic trying not to make sexy faces while he imagines Stanley making fun of him for not making any sales ever, like "can't you even sell any paper, your dumb!" And in his mind he was saying "no no it's not my fault I'm sorry I'm bad" but the black man wasn't listening and just insulted him more and more.

Though when he sneaky looked at his fantasy man (his mantasy lol) he just quietly doing his crossword while on hold with a client, he doesn't notice thank god. Can u imagine how embracing it would be if Stanley found out, let alone anyone? But this is getting bad, he wants to touch himself so bad but everyone can see him when he's at his desk and everyone would find out, even Kelly and she was a yappy slut he didn't care about but did her anyway just to cover his twisted love!

All a sudden he can't take anymore and he hides his phone and goes "I... I have to go to the bathroom!" and runs to the men's room. Stanley only looks up a moment at the noise, and Jim makes his usual face and goes "thanks for letting us know."

Now the camera is on Stanley in an interview...

"What do I think of Ryan? He's young and thinks he's so smart with his business school, but he doesn't know any real life." He talks with his usual dignity and says more. "He doesn't have the people skill to make a sale even when I give him the chance with customers and do my crossword puzzle. Maybe he'll do well if somebody with experience teaches him."

Suddenly he looks at the camera with a quizzical look and says "why do you ask?"

This time, the camera follows Ryan into the bathroom. The stall is locked but we can hear him inside, he moans "Stanley no, your so MEAN to me!" and then you hear lots of fast thumpings with a loud groan. After a minute or two the toilet flushes and Ryan is surprised when he comes out and sees the camera looking at him while he goes to wash his hands. (lol u should wash ur hands after that u nasty puppy!)

It is later on when Ryan is back at his desk and starting work for real now his dark lust is temporally satisfied. He picks up a phone to call a perspective client but still he thinks if only... But Stanley surely not think of him that way, it is one side love, stupid! (u think will only get hurt don't u fire guy, we shall see lol)

ANOTHER DAY.........

It is busy time at The Office and Stanley is starting to notice something weird about Ryan. He is always asking the old black man for advise about things like how to talk to perspective clients or for ideas for pitches and even things like procedures he all ready should know. Its starting to get annoying!

"Hey Stanley do you think its a good idea to talk to customers through texting and stuff, so I can use my blackberry?" Stanley gave him a weird look and went "no." Ryan look disappointed and go "oh. Why? I think technology is so cool, and it helps modernize work of selling!" Old Stanley puts down the phone and says a little angry "because it's limiting you're communication and you cant respond properly if you aren't talking live and its a bad idea!" Ryan looks embarrassed and puts his cell phone away as Stanley ignores him and picks up the regular phone. Ryan goes away then but that wasn't all. He hid a secret smile!

Finally its lunch and dignified Stanley can take a rest. Oh wait, you can't! "Hey Stanley" says Ryan as he comes in the break room. Stanley knowledged him with a disgusting look while he ate his chicken lunch. "You having lunch Stanley? What you eating?" "Its chicken." "Yeah, that sounds good? I'm having a cheese pita today." "Well be careful you don't burn us all down!" Ryan blushed and cringed with a nervous "haha, I will." Then he sat at an other table, but he was facing at the older black man the hole time.

But actually, Oscar can see it all from the kitchen window!

Before you know it it is an interview with the homo chicano...

He says "I think so called 'gaydar' is a myth because you can't always tell by looking if someone is gay. Like if you hit on a pretty boy at a gay bar, but he actually a straight guy picking up a friend, just he's not afraid of gay. Don't ask how I know that." He puts on a intense look on his face. "But I see Ryan and Stanley together and all I think is my gaydar sense is tingling. I think he's a son looking for dad, and whose more dad than Stanley? Not me!" Suddenly its over.

FINELY THE DAY YOU BEEN WAITING FOR...

It was another day where his man wouldn't love him and Ryan was sad at that fact. He thought "heel never notice how I feel for him..." while he secretly looked at Stanley working. The nights was so long, like the work day was long when he couldn't touch his desire! It made him want to just die!

In the meanwhile he is distracted though when suddenly Michael Scott goes "hey everyone, meeting in the conference room in 5. Be there or be fired! Kidding! Just be there." Its a joke like usual but it just sounds scary. It is 5 minutes later when everyone is squished in conference room.

Michael Scott is like "okay I no that some of you may be... a little... unhappy... with certain changes that were tried out recently..." and then it cuts to an interview with Angela.

She says "Michael heard about therapy animals somewhere, the pets that act friendly towards people and makes them feel better. Especially old people. He didn't choose something normal like cats though, he brought in rabbits." The scene changes to Michael Scott opening a cage at the entrance of the office and he pulls a rabbit out "hey everyone, I call this one Bugs, like Bugs Bunny you know? 'Eh what's up doc?'"

Back at Angela again, she says "3 things with rabbit's though. 1, they scamper." Now you see other rabbits run fast out of the open cage. Good old fat Kevin is coming to pet the cute bunnies, but he trips on the rabbit that runs by his feet! His arm is hit on the desk as he falls! Then Angela again, who says "2, they poop turds." We flash back in time again to see Toby next to Kelly. "I smell something funny, do you?" Toby and Kelly both look around, and Kelly looks at her shoes. She screams "like oh no my new shoes!" and the camera looks down to see the splatter on them. (lol thats what u get for mackin' on Stanleys man)

It's at Angelas documentary again and she says "and 3, they chew things." Travel back to the past again and you see Angela sitting at her computer trying to work threw the commotion when suddenly there is a loud ZAP and a cute little scream! Angela's computer turns off! She look around and then peeks under her desk where smoke is coming from near the power bar (it was from the bunny.) It goes one last time to interview, and Angela says nothing for a while before she bursts into tears and cries a lot into her hands because she feels sorry for that poor bunny.

Michael continues from where we left off "so I think we need to take our mind off things by reminding ourselves of the things we love in life!" Every worker groans as they know this will be a big fat waist of time, and we see that Kevin's arm is in a cast. Michael takes a marker and rights on the presentation paper. "I'll go first. Hmm, you know I really love jokes!" He rights the word jokes on paper. "Jokes are really funny and good for moral because they make you feel good, like does anyone know where Bruce Lee goes for fast food?"

Toby quietly raises his hand to says "Michael you know we have a lot of work too do..." but Michael ignores him and goes "KICKDONALDS! Get it?" and slaps his knee. "Oh man, that was good. I just came up with that. Now come on whose next?"

Nobody says anything but Dwight Schrute comes to the rescue! He stands up and goes "I love this company because of it's well-directed leadership and excellent management!" Dwight shoots the fingers at manager Michael Scott. (its not a suck up right lol)

Michael rights Dunder Mifflin/managers on the paper. "Thats good, everyone loves a happy branch office! You see, its easy to think of good things, so who now? Anyone? Anyone?" Nobody answers and it's like you can hear crickets chirp in the distance. "Ok we do it like this - I gonna call your name, and you say something you like! Angela, what do you like?"

Angela looks away with a disgusting look. Michael Scott waits a minute and then says to her "Can't think of anything? But you like cats right?" She looks a little happier and nods. "Than say cats to me!" "Cats." The goofy manager rights that on the paper to. "Thats great! Cats are fuzzy and warm and you can get them to eat your fish. Kevin, you?!"

Kevin says in his slow way "I like... chips!" Michael than goes like "I like chips too! Their crunchy and help farmers use up extra potatoes, so is good for Idaho and good for us. Meredith, how bout you?" "I like a hot date" she says suggestingly. Michael shudders and turns away too make a face (bet u which u hadn't asked that mister smart guy.) He doesn't right that down and goes on "okay we get it. Now! Stanley the man-ley!"

Stanley looks straight at him and says "not wasting time." Michael Scott totally doesn't get it, he says "thats right, its great when you get lots of work done! Now Pam!"

It is fast and frantic pace as it goes around the room like that, everyone saying something they like and going on. Suddenly, Michael points at Ryan! "Ryan tell me what you love!" It is all so fast and frantic, he doesn't think when he blurts out...

"I love Stanley!"

...

...

Everyone is dead silent as Ryan realizes what he said. Oh no now everything know his secret! Everybody stares at Ryan especially Kelly who is shocked that her boyfriend loves another man! Even more especially Stanley gazed at him with eyes wide like moons that reflected the honest face of Ryan. Kevin suddenly giggles and says "Ryan that sounds gay!"

Ryan can't take anything anymore he is to embraced! To humiliated! too face his love so he runs away from the conference room! Peoples are shifting uncomfortable in their chairs at the awkward scene they witnessing. Oscar is sitting next to Stanley, and he grabbed him shoulder.

"Go! Go after him Stanley, or you may regret it the rest of your life!" says the gay man to the black man.

"What on earth do you mean Oscar?" Oscar shakes him and goes "you will understand when you find him, now go!"

MEANWHILE....

Ryan is at a bathroom in a toilet stall with his pants down. He is crying and playing with himself thinking of the black mans reaction. So humiliating Stanley would be like "I can't believe you think you like me, stupid! Nobody can love you when you so worthless." It so sad but at the same time it makes Ryan soooooo lusty!

His hand makes fap fap fap noises as he moans out "Stanley your so cruel and I want you so bad!" His tears come out the same time as he cums facing the toilet and streaking down his face. He thinks he will be alone forever and have to quit Dunder Mifflin and never see his fantasy man again! But wait! The door slowly creaks open behind Ryan...

Its Stanley, the lights in the bathroom lighting him like a black skinned angel of love!

He takes a deep breath as Ryan notices him. "Thank you Oscar" he prays, "I know what you mean now."

"BOY, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR ERECTION? BECAUSE I'LL HELP YOU FIIIIIIND IT!"

Ryan gasps as he realizes who is behind him. "No don't look at me it's to embracing!" Than Stanley goes "yeah I look at you, cuz I wanna see all of you!" He grabs Ryans tie from behind and goes "I bet you got a little one! Let me see you're little white boy dick!"

"Noooooo!" Ryan is pulled back against the older black mans body and even though he protests his sex stick plusses harder and harder then ever! He resist's but his struggle is two week before Stanleys black man strength.

Stanley quietly gave a loud gasp. It was bigger than he thought and hard as a sexy rock. He doesn't stop though and he said "yeah I new you'd be small look at that little thing! Who you going to pleas with that, huh?" Ryan moans helplessly as other man be littles him. "I got a show you what a real one feels like!"

Stanley suddenly and quickly pushes Ryan forward over the toilet and against the far wall as he pulls off his own pants. Ryan cries half in humiliation and half in happiness. Its like a dream to him! Suddenly he feels a long, hot shaft on his back. It is gigantic sex stick like all black men are known to have! Stanley says hotly "now this is a real mans tool! I'll show you how to use it to little white boy." (Ryan gonna get more then he bargained four now rofl)

Ryan widens his eyes as he understands what will happen to him. "Please don't I've never done..." his voice trails off too a little shriek as the big black man-gun penetrated his tight pink starfish. He takes it all in anyways. "Oh no! My man-cherry" he cried. "Now I can never be a bride!" (lol I just realized that rhymes.)

Stanley grins and said "oh yes you will. I'm taking your man-cherry so I making you my man-bride so take what I give you!" The lust crazed old black man slowly began too rock the horny young white boy with his hip that pushed a humongous meat club inside Ryan.

"Ungh! Ah!" Ryan grunted as Stanley mastered him. "It huts it huts!"

Stanley pulls Ryan against his body and lifts one his legs so he can't run away from his penetrator. "You whine like a little girly baby, Ryan! This make it all right..." Stanley then reaches around Ryan with hand that is not holding the leg and grabs his rigid hot dog! He strokes it with a vengeance as he bangs him from his behind!

"Ahhhh Stanley I love you!" Stanley whispers in his ear "and I love you're little white butt, white boy!" That was to much and Ryan cried out as he released his man juice to paint the walls! When Stanley saw what the younger man had done he to shot his hot glue inside Ryan insides. Over and over again! It felt so right!

They both breath hard as Stanley lets him down from his position. Finally the black man turn's Ryan to face him and forces a kiss on his lips. (i knew u could have a happy end fire guy) Ryan whimpered and moaned at the ultimate control of the older black man and kissed him back.

SHORTLY AFTER...

Stanley and Ryan cleaned up after there sexy adventure and walk out of the bathroom holding hands. FLASH! SURPRISE! Everyone is waiting in the office and they start clapping their hands for the new couple!

Ryan is like "huh, what...?" while Stanley covers his eyes from the camera flash. "You mean you guys are okay with our relations?"

Pam stepped forward and shook his hand saying "we all knew about you're feelings Ryan" she said. "All of us been silently cheering you on all along!"

Then Dwight injected into the conversation "well most of us. Angela doesn't approve of this kind of thing."

Ryan notices someone else is missing two. "Where's Kelly? What she think?"

"Hmmm hngga hmph!" There is a muffled sound like somebody trying to talk but Dwight stealthy kicks something under a desk and it stops. "She left. She said she admits her loss to Stanley."

And that was it. Ryan was so happy that his wish was finely filled and Stanley was happily surprised with a fresh and innocence love. The black man (like Fat Man) looked at his little boy (like Little Boy lol), and he looked back and knew one thing for sure. Their love could blow up Hiroshima and Nagasaki or even any city in Japan.

THE END 


End file.
